El amor de Serena
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One shot - Final alternativo del anime Sailor Moon 90's; el que todas las ladies y kou boys queríamos ver, haciendole justicia a este amor. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basado en el capítulo 200 de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.


La Tierra estaba sumida en la oscuridad; la destrucción se estaba apoderando de ella a pasos agigantados y solo una persona tenía el poder para lograr derrotar al mal.

En el cielo se daba la batalla final, el bien contra el mal en una lucha encarnizada mientras, en tierra, las únicas Sailors que quedaban con vida nada podían hacer. Tenían que confiar plenamente en una princesa que ni siquiera era la suya, aunque, una de ellas, ya confiaba en ella, y no solo eso, sino que le había dado su corazón.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Galaxia estaban frente a frente; ahora, poseída por Caos, Galaxia la amenazaba con destruir todo.

\- ¡Ríndete! ¡Estas acabado! – decía con voz tenebrosa Caos.

\- No, no me resignaré, jamás lo haré.

Desplegando sus hermosas alas y mostrando el hermoso resplandor de su semilla estelar, Sailor Moon voló hacia Galaxia.

\- ¡No seas imprudente, Sailor Moon! Con ese resplandor tan débil no podrás defender a toda la vía láctea.

\- La haré brillar… ¡haré brillar la Vía Láctea!

La rubia logró resplandecer aún más fuerte el Cristal de Plata, ofreciéndole una oportunidad a Galaxia de redimirse, pues sabía, que aunque el Caos la tenía atrapada, dentro se encontraba aquella guerrera que deseaba proteger el universo.

Sin rendirse, Sailor Moon logró acercarse a Sailor Caos, liberando así la esperanza que aún vivía en el corazón de Galaxia.

Una brillante luz envolvió todo, cegando a las scouts que estaban atentas a aquella batalla.

Pronto, todas las semillas estelares quedaron liberadas, y junto con ella, Sailor Galaxia.

\- Muchas gracias Sailor Moon. Tu hermoso resplandor hizo brillar a la Vía Láctea, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que esa luz haya hecho desaparecer al terrible Caos?

\- No lo sé, supongo que ha regresado a su lugar de origen.

\- ¿A su lugar de origen?

\- Si, dentro de los corazones de las personas.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- No te preocupes, porque la Luz de la esperanza también se encuentra dentro de sus corazones.

\- Eres una mujer muy fuerte… pero, todo el daño que he hecho ha costado la vida de muchas personas – dijo tristemente Galaxia

\- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevos? ¡Vamos! Enséñales el camino a todas esas semillas estelares para que no se pierdan – la animó

\- Así lo haré, gracias - Y sonriendo, Galaxia voló lejos llevándose todas las semillas.

Sin embargo, la rubia guerrera aún sentía un vacío en su interior.

\- Chicas... hice mi mayor esfuerzo, pero me siento muy sola – sollozó Sailor Moon – No soy una chica fuerte… ¡me siento sola!

\- No estás sola – se escuchó una voz.

Sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, Sailor Moon dio la vuelta y observó cómo sus guerreras y amigas aparecían alrededor de ella.

\- ¡Chicas!

\- Gracias por salvarnos querida Sailor Moon

\- Chicas – Serena comenzó a llorar, pues aún faltaba alguien.

De repente, una gruesa voz llamó su atención.

SMSS

Desde tierra, las Sailor StarLigths habían presenciado la batalla de Sailor Moon contra Galaxia, y como ésta, sin perder la esperanza y convertida en ángel, había derrotado a Caos y salvado las semillas estelares. También vieron como las guardianas de ésta aparecían alrededor de ella.

\- La luz de la esperanza se encuentra en los corazones de todos - dijo Healer

\- Ella nos enseñó a creer – comentó Maker.

\- Lo lograste - susurró Figther.

Sailor Star Fighter no lo sabía, pero el amor que le tenía a Sailor Moon la había ayudado a hacer resplandecer el Cristal de Plata y ganar aquella batalla.

La pelinegra guerrera observó cómo se materializaba el novio de Serena, no pudiendo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón. _"Deseo que seas muy feliz"_ pensó, y sin más, dieron la vuelta, pues su princesa había revivido.

SMSS

\- ¡Darien! – la rubia voló hacia dónde estaba él.

\- Serena – él la recibió en sus brazos – ésta pequeña me guió hacia ti.

\- ¡Gracias Chibi Chibi! – dijo Sailor Moon, mientras abrazaba a su novio, y la niña desapareció.

A pesar de que sus amigas habían vuelto a la vida y el hombre que amaba estaba con ella, aún seguía sintiendo ese extraño vacío en su corazón _"¿qué me sucede?"_ se preguntó un poco asustada.

\- Serena – el moreno la tomó de la barbilla

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sé perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo

\- ¿Qué? – la chica estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

\- Ve con ella – el moreno le sonrió – ve con la persona que realmente amas.

\- Pero, Darien…

\- Sé que amas a alguien más, y no sería justo que te quedaras conmigo – acarició los rubios cabellos, y acercándose a su oreja, le susurró – te libero de nuestro destino.

Serena respingó; no se esperaba que el mismo Darien le dijera aquello, pero era verdad y ahora lo comprendía. Todo ese tiempo estuvo enamorada de otra persona, pero no había querido aceptarlo, porque creía que toda aquella confusión de sentimientos se trataba por la ausencia de su novio.

Con los ojos cristalinos, ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y volteó a ver a sus amigas, como esperando su aprobación.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – le dijo Sailor Venus sonriente

\- Ve – ordenó Sailor Neptune.

Con el corazón acelerado, ella movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa y voló hacia su objetivo.

SMSS

Las StarLigths se marchaban junto con su princesa, cuando Sailor Star Figther escuchó que la llamaban.

\- ¡Sailor Figther!

La pelinegra se detuvo, mirando desconcertada a sus compañeras y a su princesa; ésta última asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y entonces volteó en dirección hacia donde la habían llamado.

La Princesa de la Luna se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba, con los brazos extendidos, queriendo alcanzarla.

\- ¡Sailor Moon! – exclamó, abriendo los brazos para recibir al ángel que se aproximaba a ella.

Ambas chicas se unieron en un cálido abrazo, demostrándose el amor que se tenían.

\- ¡Figther! – Serena se aferró a ella, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra, mientras ésta, sorprendida, la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – la guerrera tomó el rostro de la rubia.

\- Es que no puedo estar sin ti – dijo Serena, llorando – Yo… te amo.

Los hermosos ojos zafiros de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras de la mujer que amaba.

\- Pero, ¿y él?

Serena movió la cabeza, sonriendo – ahora solo importamos tú y yo.

\- ¡Oh Sailor Moon! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!– exclamó la pelinegra, aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo desnudo de su amada – gracias, gracias – dijo llorando, mientras miraba al cielo, donde las demás Scouts y Darien veían aquella escena.

SMSS

Días después, las chicas, los Three Ligths, la princesa Kakyuu y Darien se encontraban reunidos en la terraza de la escuela.

\- ¿Se van tan pronto? – preguntó Amy.

\- Si, así es – contestó Taiki

\- Pero no se preocupen – dijo Yaten – tenemos un muy buen motivo por el cual volver – y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Serena y Seiya, quienes se abrazaron con ternura.

\- Bueno yo también me voy – dijo Darien, consultando su reloj – mi avión sale en 2 horas. Espero esta vez poder llegar a mi destino – todos rieron.

\- Darien – dijo Serena – gracias

\- No tienes nada que agradecer – el moreno esbozó una sonrisa – Seiya.

\- Dime.

\- Cuídala, así como lo has hecho en todo este tiempo.

\- No te preocupes Darien – el pelinegro volteó a ver a la rubia, mirándola con profundo amor – buen viaje.

Y sin más, Darien se fue, dejando al grupo en la terraza.

\- Bueno, creo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Taiki.

\- Que tengan buen viaje chicos – dijo Lita.

\- Nos vemos muy pronto – dijo Yaten, guiñándole un ojo a Mina – Seiya, pórtate bien.

\- No te preocupes hermanito – le contestó el pelinegro, aferrando de la cintura a la rubia.

\- Gracias chicas – dijo la princesa, y convertidos en estrellas fugaces, Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu viajaron por el universo buscando un planeta dónde vivir.

SMSS

Serena y Seiya se encontraban en una zona boscosa de la ciudad, contemplando la luna llena. El pelinegro había llevado un gran ramo de rosas rojas para su novia.

\- Bombón

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Claro

\- ¿Cómo cuánto?

\- Mucho

\- Mmm – el pelinegro hizo pucheros - ¿Cómo cuánto?

\- Seiya – la rubia lo miró con profundo amor – el amor que te tengo es tan infinito como las estrellas del firmamento.

Seiya se mordió el labio al escuchar eso, y lentamente se acercó al rostro de Serena, besándola tiernamente, degustando sus rosados labios, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello.

" _Me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años y voy en primero de preparatoria. ¿Saben? Es extraño como comenzó esta historia y como ahora llega a su fin, pues descubrí que muchas veces, el destino no está escrito y que nosotros podemos trazarlo. No tengo miedo, aunque sigo siendo un poco llorona y torpe, pero ¿saben algo? Soy Sailor Moon y siempre lucharé por el amor y la justicia"_

" _Además de que ahora tiene a alguien genial a su lado"_

" _Seiya…"_

" _Lo siento Bombón, yo también quería hacer mi aporte"_

* * *

Hola!

Feliz cumpleaños Seiya! :D

He aquí mi regalo para nuestra adorada estrella fugaz! Me pareció que hoy era un día excelente para hacerle justicia y darle la felicidad que se merecía! :D

El one shot se llama así porque ese es el titulo del capitulo 200, asi que tenía que conservarlo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado Bombones, y sigamos celebrando a nuestro Bomboncito! :D

Besos estelares!


End file.
